


All Dogs Go To Heaven

by craptaincold



Series: The Rogues' Makeshift Animal Shelter [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, This is pure fluff, a meta dog follows Len home, he cant get rid of it, lisa loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craptaincold/pseuds/craptaincold
Summary: Leonard Snart may not be very fond of dogs, but he would never let one starve on the streets.
---x
Another addition to Captain Cold's Collection of Cats, and this time his bleeding heart makes him adopt a dog





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: So idk if it exists yet, but...well, here's a prompt to play with: Len and the rogues somehow acquiring a meta-dog.. and when i say "somehow acquiring" i mean it just sort of starts following Len around one day & despite his best efforts the damn thing will NOT LEAVE. It keeps showing up even when he ditches it across town, everyone calls it HIS dog, Mick feeds it table scraps & Lisa buys it a fucking collar, so fine alright he has a dog now then and-- holy fUCK did it just walk through a wall?!

Okay, so Leonard Snart had a few cats.

He was a cat person. He always had been. They're clean animals and can take care of themselves without needing too much attention.

The bundle of misfit cats he had adopted from the shelter had taken to Rogues HQ pretty easily, which Len was happy for. They had even each adopted their own Rogue, which was another thing Len found amusing about the creatures. They developed bonds with certain humans, and they were surely unbreakable.

Len never had dogs. He didn't care for them, or to find out what having one would be like.

He would've gone his whole life without knowing if one hadn't followed him home one day while he was, ironically enough, buying cat food.

The poor boy looked pretty scrawny, and with no collar in sight, it was obviously a stray.

Hm.

Leonard Snart may not be very fond of dogs, but he would never let one starve on the streets. So once he got home, the dog still in tow, he set out some food and water for him. He hesitantly reached out and pet the animal while he happily lapped up the offerings, and the dog actually stopped and looked him dead in the eyes while he licked his hand. Len made a face at the thought of all the germs and filth on the canine's tongue that were now on his hand, but he didn't move it away. Up close, the dog was pretty handsome. A silver husky that he's sure would look more wolflike if he were all cleaned up. The poor thing looked like it had survived a train wreck. Len took pity on him.

"Maybe we could clean ya up a little. And then we'll drop you off at the pound or something. How does that sound, hmm?"

The dog tilted his head at him, as if he were asking a question. Somehow, Len knew exactly what he was asking.

"Don't look at me like that, ya mutt. There's too many cats here. Wouldn't end very well. Just be happy I'm offering to help." He stood up, and so did the dog, shaking his tail in a slow and cautious manner, as if he suspected Len might invite him in, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Len did invite him in. He opened the door and gestured inside, and the dog gave a happy "boof" as thanks.

Some of the other Rogues were home - Hartley in their makeshift lab/workbench, Mark and Shawna in Shawna's room. Mick and Lisa were out having a drink at Saints and Sinners together (Mick had been antsy earlier and Lisa knew just how to calm him down). It was probably a good thing nobody was directly in Len's way to the bathroom, so he could just wash the dog and get it out of here as soon as possible without any holdups. He knew for a fact that if Lisa were here, she'd be cooing over it for a good twenty minutes. Once he got to the bathroom, he started the water, and looked at the dog with an eyebrow raised.

"You know what we're about to do, right?"

He was met only with silence as big blue eyes bore into his.

He sighed and stopped the water after he deemed it full enough, and shifted so he could get a good grip and on the dog if needed.

"Okay. Get in, mutt. You seem smart enough that I shouldn't have to throw you in."

He was right. The guy seemed to really enjoy taking baths, too. He also seemed more at ease in the cold water than hot water. Len could relate.

Leonard Snart may not be very fond of dogs, but he felt something special with this one. And he was pretty sure the dog felt the same way about him. He was almost a bit sad to have to get rid of him, but Leonard Snart also had a few cats. He didn't have the room, or the effort to break up any fights that may occur between them.

After Len had gotten him cleaned up, full of food, and groomed to look as good as he can be, he dropped him off at the shelter. Surely, he would find a great home. He really was a beautiful dog.

A beautiful dog that followed him home yet again the next week. Len laughed quietly.

"Gotta say, pooch, you and I are pretty alike. I was never entirely fond of being locked up either. Always found a way to escape." The dog looked at him with interest, his tail wagging in that slow uncertainty again. Len just hardened his expression and continued on down his path home. "Go find someone else to bother, dog. If you're looking for a home, it ain't gonna be with me."

Len awoke the next day with something warm and heavy resting on his legs on his bed. He stiffened. What the hell? He slowly opened his eyes, reaching for the knife he kept under his pillow in case of emergencies, but relaxed when he realized what it was.

The dog again. In his own home.

He groaned, but he couldn't say he wasn't all too unhappy to see him again. He actually found himself smiling in spite of it all.

"Mornin', dog..." He yawned and stretched, gently getting up so as to not disturb the creature still resting.

Lisa had just happened to pick that moment to barge in without knocking.

"Lenny!" She began with a singsongy voice. "Shawna and I were going to-" She cut off suddenly, squealing with delight as she noticed the lump on the bed. "Lenny! When did you get a dog? What's his name? Awww! Such a good boy!"

The animal looked like it was in heaven right about now, rolled on to his back and wagging his tail furiously.

"He doesn't have a name. He just followed me home. I'm taking him back to the shelter."

Lisa pouted, obviously not liking that answer.

"But he's so pretty! You can't let a beautiful boy like this go!"

"Too bad. He's going. Let go of him."

She pouted more, but did as he asked.

Len brought him back to the shelter shortly after.

Shortly after that, the dog was back in the Rogues' kitchen, while Mick fed it scraps from his plate. It seemed he didn't even question why there's suddenly a dog in the house. He sort of just accepted it, along with the bunch of cats that roam around their residence.

It turned out the cats weren't as much trouble as Len had anticipated. Sure, they hissed a little at the excitable pup every once in a while, but other than that, they left him alone.

Len had given up trying to take it back to the shelter. No matter how hard he tried, he'd always end up back at the Rogues' HQ within a few hours.

He could never figure out how, until one day he saw Lupis (what they've taken to calling the dog) literally walk through a wall. Len almost dropped his cup of hot cocoa.

"What the fuck?"

Hartley frowned at him.

"What? What's wrong? Did I put too many marshmallows in?"

"Lupis just walked through the damn wall..." Len started to laugh. "That bastard. Well, that clears a few things up."

"So we're keeping him? You never know when a dog that can walk through walls may come in handy on a heist." Lisa pleaded from across the room, where she had Lupis embraced in a rather tight hug.

"We're keeping him."


End file.
